puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavits
|galleries= 1 |ocean1= Viridian }} Lavits is currently an officer for the crew Pouncing Piranhas. Although he is in a stable position with the crew, Lavits spends most of his time as a retired former captain of a few unsuccessful crews. He now devotes his free time into helping those in need of his help, or old mates who need help in establishing a strong and stable crew of their own . History Lavits started off as any pirate does,not knowing much and lost,washed up in the port of .In a short period of time he was well aware of the game play and knew that to be accomplished in his new pirate life He had to work hard and earn his promotions. In the beginning Lavits had only one goal in mind. Take over an island with a crew and flag of his own. He soon learned that it was all not so simple and it would take a great amount of effort and determination. He made his first crew known as the Buccaneers and although it seemed to have a stable future the crew was later broken as some senior officers had to hang their badges due to some real life circumstances. Lavits did not know however that his wildest adventure was about to begin. They first met in a pillage and they instantly took a liking to each other. His name, Trythis. Trythis was everything Lavits was not at the time, Hard working, Determined, and Quiet. Over this time Lavits and Trythis got to know each other and worked as brothers. Trythis soon made the wonderful crew of Pouncing Piranhas and Lavits joined short after his many attempts in running his own crews had failed. Lavits however did not remain there for a long time. He enjoyed staying in the crew but was always missing something, he felt that he did not fit in and would join and leave over over again. During his time as a Pouncing Piranha Lavits made many wonderful friends Including Dlonelyone. While in one of his adventures to have an Elite crew Lavits came across an interesting fellow. Garila, Garila had stats that would make him an imperative player in any crew and with a great sense of humor and humanity to go along with the package. Garila became one of Lavits' best friends instantly and decided to join his crew. Till this day Garila is one of Lavits' best friends and will be until they hang their pirate badges. This is not the end of the adventure there is still more to come this is just he beginning. Accomplishments * Captain of: **The Buccaneers **Homens de Honra **Sea Knights and many others * Deed holder of shipyard and government buildings. * Senior officer of Pouncing Piranha's * Former prince of the flag * Fleet of over 20 sloops Future Goals * Take over an island with a crew and flag of his own * Have a strong fleet of war brigs * Be a wealthy pirate Market * Nothing